Diabolus
|averageheight = Varies |skincolor = Varies |haircolor = Varies |distinctions = Varies |averagelifespan = Immortal |eyes = Varies |primarypower = Anima Virtus, Sortiarius, Shapechanging, Possession, Dream Walking, Teleportation, Pact Making |notablemembers = The Optimates Dorothy Furlan da Liberi Rutilus Maculosus Lupus Mammon}} Diabolus (悪魔(ヂアボロス), Diaburosu; Latin for "Devil", Japanese for "Evil Spirit") are a race of spiritual entities native to the realm of . For eternity and beyond, the denizens of Hell have existed, corrupting and twisting the souls of mortals for their own sinister ends. They exist as the antithesis to order, to all that is good and righteous and seek to defile the Human World. Thankfully the majority of these demons are sealed behind the gates of hell. Overview Diabolus are born from the souls of those that have been sent to eternal damnation in Hell. Although the exact reasons as to why Diabolus are born are unknown, it is theorized that the collective spiritual energy from the thousands of souls, coalesces forming into a new entity. Different "evils" can create varying demons, such as the infamous Succubus, which are born from the souls of rather lascivious, or lustful spirits. Characteristics Diabolus are beings born from evil infused with the chaotic and malevolent energies that compose the realm of Hell, making them very powerful entities. Depending on what evils the Diabolus was created from, it will determine the general personality and outlook of the Diabolus in question. They will act almost always in accordance with their origins, seeking to spread their sin wherever they can. Because of the nature of how they are born, most Diabolus possess some supernatural power or ability in relating to what created them. Soul Corruption In history there are numerous documents, tales and stories of humans bargaining with demons to obtain fame, power and prestige. And while many of disputed these claims, it is indeed the very work of the Diabolus. As beings born from corrupt souls, they seek to devour other corrupt souls to obtain even greater power. However a single living soul so corrupted can provide the same amount of power as tens of thousands of souls found in hell. For this reason, souls are a very precious commodity, and Diabolus will spend decades nurturing a single soul until it is fully ripe. However it is also for this reason that Diabolus hate Hollow's with a passion that cannot be described with words. When a Diabolus consumes a soul, it must consume everything. A Hollow however is a perversion of soul, empty of the very thing that makes it valuable. When a Hollow devours a soul, it becomes apart of the Hollow until purified by a Zanpakutou, making the Hollow and the souls its eaten useless to a Diabolus. A Diabolus will likely go out of their way to kill a Hollow, if one is found, and if they are too weak themselves will summon allies to take it down. While Diabolus may war and kill each other for power and souls, they almost always put their differences aside when it concerns the destruction of Hollows. Faustian Bargain Formerly known as the "Devils Pact", the Faustian Bargain is the means by which a Diabolus makes a contract with another creature. Contrary to popular belief, this contract does not have to be with a human, it can be with virtually any being capable of sentient thought. The nature of the contract is almost supernatural in nature, and regardless of the knowledge and overall power of any one Diabolus, the magic of this contract allows them to grant virtually any wish so desired. However stronger Diabolus are able to make contracts with wider and greater realms of influence, such as influencing or even manipulating causality. It is unknown how Diabolus even weak ones are able to provide for the wishes of their contractee's though many speculate that Diabolus use the contractee as the "caster" for their Sortiarius which is infamous for its reality warping capabilities. However the wording is the key, and many Diabolus will often find loop holes to exploit, and can be known to take the meaning of the worded contract literally, unless otherwise specified. Clever mortals though, have found means of getting their contracts yet by wording it in just the right fashion have been able to get out of them, yet still reap the rewards. Appearance Diabolus vary wildly in appearance, although most if not all share the ability to assume a humanoid form if they so choose. As creatures born from chaos, no single Diabolus has the same appearance, in fact the concept of gender in of itself does not readily exist within the alien mindset of a Diabolus. Instead Diabolus will generally identify themselves with a particular gender, one that they typically employ and favor, though it is by no means a permanent choice. Unlike other spiritual beings, the true form of a Diabolus could virtually be anything within the imagination, some are towering behemoths, others amphorous constructs of incomprehensible origins. As spiritual beings, Diabolus do not have a substantial form while in the Human World, and due to the Gates of Hell'' any Diabolus seen outside of Hell is merely a projection of its true power --- an avatar. In most cases a Diabolus must be summoned, and even then they often require a conduit by which to remain in the Human World, an anchor to tie them there, such as an object or the possession of a living being. Diabolus Classifications Diabolus are born from the collective energy of the souls of those sent to hell, and the creation of any one Diabolus is dependent on a number of factors such as spiritual density, the emotions exhibited by the souls, the conditions and area of Hell that they are born in, even the individual souls themselves. Combined with inherent energies that make up and Hell, an unknown reaction or event occurs, causing the birth of a Diabolus. Once born they are a fully formed Diabolus, sentient, and knowledgeable about events, places and often people depending on when they were born. Diabolus however display a unique characteristic that sets them apart from most other spiritual races. The spiritual power of a Diabolus is inherent in their connection, their resonance towards a specific sin, vice or class of evil. The closer a Diabolus epitomizes this ideal the more powerful they become. This is best seen within the Optimates, the strongest and most powerful out of all the Diabolus. Power however is not entirely inherited at birth, like any creature, over time a Diabolus can acquire more strength depending on the nature of the corrupt souls they absorb and other events or circumstances. Within the hierarchy of the Diabolus there exists a system of castes, dependent on the overall strength and power of a Diabolus; the Bestia, Daemon and Arcus Daemon. It should also be noted that progression through the ranks of the Diabolus is possible, and many of the eldest Daemons were once Bestia. The exact process is unknown, but it appears to depend on the experiences that help shape a particular personality, drawing them closer in terms of their own resonance towards a particular cardinal sin. '''Bestia Bestia (野獣 (ビースト), Latin for "Beast", Japanese for "Monster"): These Diabolus are the lowest class of Diabolus, and are also the most common variety encountered. As the weakest of the Diabolus they do not yet epitomize a singular sin or vice, however as a result their powers are the most diverse with many possessing an assortment of abilities that may or may not be related. *'Appearance:' Bestia are the most numerous of the Diabolus, differing in form from the small imp-like creatures to the large ogre-like monsters. *'Signature Skills:' As the weakest caste of the Diabolus, Bestia almost always have unique abilities corresponding to their physical size, and shape, like augmented animal characteristics or abilities. *'Example Bestia: 'Boolg Daemon Daemon (妖怪 (デイモン), Latin for "Demon", Japanese for "Demon"): Daemons are the second class of Diabolus, and in comparison to their weaker brethren the Bestia, are far more intelligent and powerful. Many Daemon are former Bestia who have realized and identified with a particular vice or sin, causing a spiritual transformation granting them a new form and powers that may or may not be related to their previous one. As such all Daemons are associated or epitomize a sin or vice that helps shape its form and powers. While not as common as Bestia, they are ones that often lead other Bestia and some cases other Daemon. The most commonly encountered Daemon is the Succubus, of which the Optimates Arthfael is said to command legions of. *'Appearance:' Daemons can appear just as wildly as Bestia, although their Epithet forms have wildly defining characteristics, and are generally very large towering over humans, with fearsome physical characteristics. *'Signature Skills:' Unique Individual Powers & Abilities generally relating to an attribute, element or other speciality. *'Example Daemons:' **Rutilus Maculosus Lupus **Flamen Puteulanus **Dorothy Furlan da Liberi 'Daemon Witch' A Daemon Witch is a unique type of Daemon who possess a unique powers even for Daemon. They appear in two varieties, the Black Witch and the White Witch. These infernal beings show a particular interest in preying upon human misery and the are most likely out of any Diabolus to establish "contracts" with another creature. Arcus Daemon Arcus Daemon (大権悪魔 (アルチュデイモン), Latin for "Arch Demon", Japanese for "Supreme Devil"): The strongest and most powerful of the Diabolus, Arcus Daemons are beings whose vice has transformed or evolved into an almost abstract concept. Unlike the Daemon's who epitomize a particular sin, Arcus Daemons are its literal spiritual manifestation, exemplifying that sin in its totality. Their powers are wide and over-reaching across a vast spectrum, each containing near immeasurable power. However they are also the rarest of a Diabolus, so rare in fact that only a dozen are said to exist at one time. Each Optimates is said to have three under their command, and are regarded as royalty amongst the Diabolus, each having armies the sizes of an entire countries population at their command. *'Appearance:' Arcus Daemons are the most humanoid of Diabolus, while in their Epithet form and decidedly the most powerful of all the Diabolus save for the Optimates themselves. They can assume virtually any form they desire, though many prefer to take a hybrid demonic/human form. *'Signature Skills:' Arcus Daemons are unique amongst the Diabolus, like a Daemon they too have unique individual powers and abilities, but one power in particular is broad and can often times be abstract. While a Daemon may possess the ability to manipulate density in regards to mass, an Arcus Daemons power would be quite broad, such as increasing the density of sinners in an area. 'Optimates' Optimates (魔王 (オプチマテス), Latin for "The Nobility", Japanese for "Devil Kings"): Are beings of such god-like power, some wonder if can be considered Diabolus themselves. They exist as a quartet, these entities each control one of four realms in hell, where they reside as king and god incarnate. Powers Diabolus have a multitude of powers at their disposal, most of which are unique to a specific Diabolus. The more powerful or higher caste a Diabolus is, the greater the power and scope of their abilities. Unlike Shinigami or Hollows, a Diabolus may not need to expend energy to use their abilities, and for this reason they are considered very dangerous by Shinigami and Hollows alike. *'Mutator Formarum' (変身 (ムタトルフォルマルム), Japanese for "Metamorphosis", Latin for "He Who Changes"): This power allows a Diabolus to change their form. However this transformation isn't perfect, any being with spiritual power, can almost immediately sense the presence of a Diabolus within the vicinity, unless said Diabolus has some form of specialized magic designed to keep itself hidden. While the forms a Diabolus can assume are varied, there are restrictions dependent on individual skill and level. Generally all Diabolus are capable of assuming a humanoid form, as it offers the greatest flexibility and allows them to integrate themselves into human society. More skilled practitioners can assume various animal forms while others can assume more monstrous and equally dangerous forms. However changing their shape doesn't confer proficiency in any one form. For this reason most Diabolus prefer to keep a small list of favored forms, since even if they do transform, they are not automatically proficient in its use. **'Favored Forms': The favored forms serve another purpose as well, namely that they once they have been assumed multiple times and the Diabolus in question has made use of it for a long time their spiritual core and signature adapt to this form and changes it from merely being a disguise to becoming that Diabolus' equivalent of a natural form. ''This form can be assumed at will and there is absolutely no danger for for the Diabolus to be detected as the form automatically changes the biological and biospiritual settings and signatures to match that of that of a natural inhabitant of that plane or world, it defaults to the most humanoid one available; this unique ability makes it so that a Diabolus can survive ''anywhere ''there already exists pre-existing lives as their body adapts automatically to that creature in order to support them. Furthermore, their favored forms also works as an Anchor to that world, and by extension they cannot be banished back to their plane of origin while assuming this ''natural form. *'Daemon Possessio' (魔族獲得 (ダエモンポセシオ), Japanese for "Demonic Possession", Latin for "Spiritual Possession"): All Diabolus possess the ability to possess the body of a living creature, as they are dual-natured beings, where the body and soul are separate. Consequently this means that a Daemon is generally unable to use this power on other spiritual entities. The process is very painful for the recipient unless certain measures are taken, and long-term possession can leave a host physically and mentally scarred. However Diabolus are able to circumvent this side effect if the host is willing, and agrees to the possession. Diabolus frequently use this as a means of interacting in the Human World, though a majority of their power is largely inaccessible to them, however the host in question is granted minor supernatural abilities. Furthermore a Diabolus may simple reside in the Inner World of the host withdrawing to this space to allow the mortal to retain full autonomy of their body. *'Somnium Fugo' (夢大食漢 (ソムニウンフゴ), Japanese for "Dream Eater", Latin for "Dream Chaser"): Dreams are the projection of one's subconcious thoughts, and in some cases are strong enough to create a temporal demi-plane interconnected to the infinite realms in the universe. Diabolus are spiritual creatures that are naturally attuned to these inter-dimensional boundaries and are able to temporarily bypass the Gates of Hell to enter a persons dreams. Typically this is done on those a Diabolus is already familiar with, using them to interact with their intended victims or even allies in the Human World. A Diabolus skill with this ability is measured in the amount of control they are able to exert on this dream plane, though many prefer to use this ability soley for the purpose of contracting Faustian Bargains. *'Spatium Mótus' (瞬間移動 (スパチウンモウツス), Japanese for "Teleportation", Latin for "Spatial Movement"): All Diabolus possess the ability to teleportation at will. Like most of their powers it is inherent, and instinctive to the more dull-witted Bestia-type Diabolus. This ability works by bending the space between two locations, using a shimmering but translucent barrier or what is known as the "teleportation gateway" as an anchor. However this technique is rather slow, as its speed can vary depending on the intended distance, however while in the Human World, this ability allows them to travel from one dimension, which instead serves as a bridge to other dimensions such as Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. It is believed that the Gates of Hell and even more likely the River Styx itself makes it all but impossible to travel between domains or escaping Hell itself. For all of its power, this technique suffers from a number of weaknesses; Firstly, Diabolus cannot teleport to a location they currently cannot see, have not already been to before or lack relevant details of the locale to form the necessary connection. Secondly to those familiar with the teleportation of a Diabolus can discern when a Diabolus is preparing to teleport. Lastly, the teleportation itself leaves a residual trail known as a "teleportation trace" meaning, any creature close enough could potentially follow the Diabolus even after its already left the location, assuming it hasn't closed. Due to the complexities of this technique it is rare that it is used in battle, as the average casting time requires roughly 10-20 seconds from its beginning to completion, depending on the strength of any given Diabolus. 'Insita Anima Virtus' Insita Anima Virtus (先天的呪縛, Latin for, "Inborn Power From the Soul", Japanese for, "Inherent Spell"): Are unique inborn abilities of Diabolus, that work outside of the influence of Sortiarius. These powers are abilities that Diabolus can use naturally, as easily as one would breathe or move a limb. They differ from magic in that they are manifestations of a Diabolus's own power and exist as expressions of how Diabolus perceive reality. Such powers are akin to the abilities spirits and zanpakutou possess, and can vary wildly in their scope, and nature. Often these powers relate to the vice that served as the catalyst for their creation or exist as expressions of their physical form. In the end the innate powers of a Diabolus are both distinct and spread across a given species. Succubi for example possess the innate ability to enchant their victims and create powerful illusions or phantasms. 'Sortiarius' Sortiarius (魔法(ソルチアリウス), Latin for "One Who Influences Fate", Japanense for "Magic"): Is how Diabolus use and manipulate spiritual energy to alter the spiritual and physical world around them. Unlike Kido which is based soley on the "language of magic" principle, which makes use of prayers, and incantations to shape their spiritual energy, the very nature of the Diabolus is a representation of concepts and principles on a magical universal scale. They employ complex rituals, and languages no mortal mouth is capable of uttering, invoking powers beyond this realm, plucking the strings of higher powers to their whim. Sortiarius is thus a form of magic that allows Diabolus to enact changes on the spiritual and physical world far beyond the capacity of a lone Kido. However there is a danger in its use, for unlike a Kido which are are simply the transfiguration's of own's spiritual energy, and thus more easily controlled, a Sortiarius can be extremely difficult. A single spell is often poetic in nature but its length could be as long as entire book. Furthermore controlling it often requires foci, symbols to act as bridges to concepts or to create bonds where magical energy may flow. The might of a complete Sortiarius spell is devastating, wide-reaching and very powerful, capable of inflicting change on a global scale. Upon using Sortiarius the practitioner releases a chaotic flux of energies which strives to accomplish the purpose he or she has in mind, all the while draining energy directly from the caster as is required: the power of Sortiarius is also its biggest drawback as while Sortiarius is in theory unrestricted, the caster may not necessarily be capable of paying the price for the spell; and thus they're essentially devoured by the influx of their own spiritual energy. Unlike Kidō Sortiarius can never be controlled entirely and the effects of a spell is usually manifested differently each time it is cast, in order to adapt to the situation the spell will most commonly draw on additional energy to accomplish its task and thus the energy drained varies depending on the present circumstances - casters usually calculate the power of an opponents defensive techniques and additions before casting a spell as the Sortiarius spell will always draw on the necessary energy to breach an adversaries defense unless specifically commanded not to. There are five different ways of casting Sortiarius: *'Thought: '''Unlike Kidō, Sortiarius can easily be cast trough thought alone as words or sound in general hold no sway over Sortiarius - very few Diabolus actually do so however, given how a single stray thought at the wrong time could easily result in a spell ending in complete failure, or worse yet a backlash of tremendous proportions - the greatest of masters within Sortiarius however do use this nevertheless, although only for rather simple effects and never for anything of too large a scale. *'External Means: Sortiarius spells can be bound directly onto items or even living creatures trough the use of several methods, in the case of items it is enough to simply inscribe the words and the necessary pentagrams, sigils and crests upon a smooth surface along with providing a word of activation - when this word is spoken the spell will be cast - most Diabolus Sorcerers carry around small spellbooks in which they keep these bounded spells and when they need to cast a spell they simply rip out the respective page from the book and speak the word of activation; thereby casting the spell without any chance of backlash or failure, most scrolls are a one-time use only and they commonly disintegrate after having been used. In the case of living creatures however it is required that they're tattooed with the spell sigils and crests in question and then the spell will activate when they want it to do so, these "living scrolls" never lose their powers and will draw on the energy of the subjects themselves, or others depending on how they're constructed to fuel the spellwork. The tatoos may be inscribed without consent and many high-ranking Diabolus inscribe their slaves with powerful spells for easier access and have carefully constructed doctrines in order be be capable of activating the spells at will, even if they're not inscribed on their own body. *'Magical Sigils: '''The most advanced of all Sortiarius casters possess the abilities to construct magical sigils and crests conjured seemingly out of thin air as foci for their magic; these are about as foolproof as spell scrolls but they're much more extensive and can be used in order to bind several spells together - these sigils usually work in "triggers", with each effect it conjures expanding upon the effect manifested before it, these triggers can also be cancelled at will which allows the user to safely halt the progression of Sortiarius if it looks like a spell might be too extensive for them to safely cast - only to reword themselves when attempting the same spell next time. The greatest users can devastate entire villages with hellfire and brimstone but hardly break a sweat at all as well as single-handedly destroy whole armies if necessary. *'Incantations: 'Sortiarius can, like Kidō be cast trough the use of incantations, although the types of incantations differ in that while Kidō Masters recite their incantations as metaphors and prayers; Diabolus commands Sortiarius to accomplish the given task, their incantations are also exactly what they want to happen, only slightly rearranged and spoken backwards. The better the wording, the greater the efficiency of the spell; and it is fully possible for a particularily intelligent Diabolus to cast spells of great power with little effort provided their wording is appropriate - similarly, a tactless Diabolus may get him or herself killed by commanding the spell to do something that is naturally outside of their capability range - the vast majority of Diabolus choose to cast spells in this way. *'Rituals: ''To be revealed'' 'Epithet' Epithet '(名付ける(エフィタツ); ''Latin for ''"''Twin Name", Japanese for ''"''To Declare ''(''one's name)"): Diabolus are creatures born of chaos, each an unique entity unto themselves, and as masters of shapeshifting, they possess the ability to alter their form representing the physical manifestation of the evil that composes them. As such all Diabolus have an unique name or an Epithet, though it is not known at birth, and generally must be learned, similar in nature to how Shinigami must learn the name of their Zanpakutou. Often an Epithet denotes their very dreams, desires, and characteristics, and are generally strings of words or small phrases. To initiate this transformation a Diabolus must announce their Epithet, a declaration, an acknowledgement of their very essence, knowledge and power given meaning and form through language. The transformation resulting from the announcement of their Epithet for a Diabolus is very different from that of other Spiritual Creatures, in that it is in no way restricted; Diabolus are chaos incarnate, and their Epithet represent this inherent chaos. Upon announcing their Epithet, the physical abilities of a Diabolus; speed, strength, energy and durability, will change drastically: The transformation however, and the augmentations are wholly dependent on the current form assumed by the Diabolus, generally enhancing the abilities of said form. It is for this reason most Diabolus adopt a humanoid form as it is considered the most "balanced" and provides the greatest augments overall, such changes including bestial or demonic features befitting their new abilities. The transformation augments not only their physical abilities but the inherent and magical abilities of the Diabolus as well, granting improved versions of their techniques or completely new ones altogether. A Diabolus who announces their Epithet whilst in an animal form however will usually take on a much more monstrous appearance, usually changing in size drastically as well; these forms usually focus on a wide spectrum of granted abilities many of which include what is commonly attributed to mythical creatures, and a Diabolus in their bestial Epithet form often reveal abilities such as fire breathing, various forms of powerful attacks that effect large areas as well as almost invariably being granted incredible durability and strength to match their monstrous forms. While the transformation itself does not change every time it is initiated, as implied, powerful Diabolus have been known to have their abilities adapt and change over the course of battle against their opponents, fitting with their chaotic nature, though such occurrences are very rare, possessed only by the strongest of Daemons and Arcus Daemons. Such adaptions include additional limbs, or the adjustment of specific attacks to counter those of the opponent, or even the reconstruction of various physical parts such as limbs to combat a threat. A Diabolus' Epithet is thus almost never identical to how it appeared previously, making them extremely unpredictable, and very deadly combatants. Additional Information '''Diabolus and Shinigami Contrary to popular belief, Diabolus do not hate Shinigami, in fact many would prefer not to engage them in combat. Shinigami preserve the balance of souls, purifying Hollows, so that the released souls may be reincarnated, which in turn creates more Humans and more souls to be corrupted. There is also the fact that Diabolus hate Hollows with a unbridled fury, therefore Diabolus generally let Shinigami do his or her job rather than make an enemy. However Shinigami can be consumed for its spiritual energy, nourishing the Diabolus though many prefer not to do so. The number of powerful Shinigami in comparison to the stronger Diabolus is as vast as an ocean, and in doing so, the would enable Hollows to gain a stronger foothold in the world. Diabolus would prefer otherwise. In short, if at all possible a Diabolus will not interfere with Shinigami so as long as they keep doing their jobs, though some Diabolus cannot resist tasting a few of the weaker ones every so often. While the majority of Diabolus are indifferent towards Shinigami, any individual Diabolus is free to form their own opinion of Shinigami. 'Diabolus Relationships' Diabolus possess an almost alien mindset compared to the typical spiritual being such as Hollows or Shinigami, and it is through the research of the Yoriteishō that there is any understanding at all between the romantic affairs of a Diabolus. The focus of this research was the concept of love within a Diabolus mindset, largely due to its positive connotations and the notion of whether beings composed of evil itself are even capable of expressing such an emotion. The results of this research have left mortals baffled and simultaneously intrigued by the unique nature by which Diabolus maintain relationships with each other and other beings. Diabolus culture is centered around the concept of bargaining; nothing is ever given, there is always an exchange of some kind, and this concept is implicit within their relationships. To Humans, love is an emotion often associated with compassion, caring and sacrifice, but Diabolus do not adhere to this standard, it does exist in the same manner as humans. What could be considered love or its closest equivalent is more of a term or title designating the unique nature of said relationship. Regardless even the word "love" can at best be translated as, "he who opposes", or "adversary". Researchers have over the centuries managed to identity four distinct bonds that exist between Diabolus, which can all be under the definition of "love" as described blow: *'Venus' (愛欲(ベヌス); Latin for "Sexual Indulgence", Japanese for "Lustful Passion"): Seemingly, the only positive form of emotion Diabolus have been known to exhibit collectively, it denotes an intense form of attraction or obsession with a being or object, often compared to lust or greed. Diabolus in this type of relationship demonstrate powerful emotional urges towards the object of their attraction, either becoming deeply possessive, and domineering or expressing a fierce, and animalistic desire for copulation. Pleasure is a sin that Diabolus revile in, it is something to be tasted, played with at their leisure and enjoyed whenever they please. Whether this pleasure is physical or derived from emotional stimulation depends on the Diabolus in question. This kind of lust manifests uniquely, and is as varied as the forms this species is capable of assuming, however the notion of physical stimulation is one that is rooted from their interactions with humanity, and indeed given their origins this is no surprise. Sex by its very nature is just another battle of dominance and power. Ironically it is the Diabolus who are often dumbfounded by the human romanticization of it, and the lack of its mere mention in their own concepts of heaven and the afterlife. Such encounters between Diabolus can last days, months or even years at a time. However that is not what defines this relationship, while any Diabolus can obtain sexual pleasure from others, this relationship is explicit in that Diabolus become fixated on the person themselves, abandoning all other pursuits until their obsession is satiated. *'Magister' (師匠(マギステル); Latin for "Guardian", Japanese for "Master"): This type of relationship is a form of guardianship, in which one Diabolus acts as an overseer or guide to another Diabolus. It is the most like the concept of a human "parent" or guardian who watches over the other in the relationship, however it is not just a platonic relationship, extending towards both parties in a spiritual sense, linking them in a sense towards one another. Dorothy and Aurora are considered to be in this type of relationship, and at best can be seen as a "twisted" sense of love or duty. Despite the appearance of this relationship it is considered a romance due to the nature of the guardianship, as Diabolus very rarely engage in this form, often requiring an immense amount of attraction, though not in a sexual context. *'Aemula' (運命敵(アエムラ); Latin for "Rival", Japanese for "Destined Enemy"): Of all the types of relationships, Aemula is the one least understood by humans; in fact - its very existence opposes all emotions associated with love and romance. Aemula draws its base emotions from hate deeply intertwined with sexual desire, as opposed to compassion or love. Aemula is not as much a relationship as it is a very long conquest for supremacy, every part of their relationship being based on their clashing viewpoints, vehemence and battles, both those of willpower and those of an actual physical nature. Rutilus and Flamen are known to be each others respective Aemula; and have been so for many centuries and considering the power of both Daemons, centuries still to come. Sexual indulgence between two Aemulas is ascertained to be much different from that of its counterpart Venus; and human intercourse by extension. For Aemula, sex is more than simply pleasurable, its a battle, both participants fighting tirelessly to dominate their partner in every way possible. Due to the brutality and violence of the act itself, injuries between the two participants are very common and indeed even encouraged: As, should the day ever arrive where one failed to injure the other, that day would mark the other as the clear "victor" of the relationship and Aemula would immediately be broken. Aemula's very rarely kill one another, as among Diabolus, such a relationship is held in high regard, and should one of the partners die, there wouldn't be a relationship, and the true victor could never be ascertained. More to come.... 'Acquiring Diabolus Powers' Diabolus are the composite of virtually thousands and hundreds of thousands of conflicting emotions, drives and ambitions that eventually form a singular consciousness from the resulting miasma of negative emotion or will. Yet the very fact that they remain as a cohesive entity, one with a plethora of unique and powerful abilities, capable of altering reality simply by willing it to be is tantalizing to other beings. For eons, humanity and other creatures have sought to obtain and control this power itself. Unholy rituals, unions between man and demon, and the formation of contract's are but a few of the methods that exist to obtain such power. Half-breed's, relics containing the essence of old gods, and demons are the most common means of acquiring power. Even souls condemned to an eternity of suffering in the bowels of Hell, have arisen transformed, turned into Diabolus themselves. Yet only a soul that is whole seems to be able to withstand the process that transforms them. Hollows for whatever or those that possess such power are unable to obtain the powers of a Diabolus. The reasons for such remain a mystery. 'Yoriteishou' Humans, have indeed long since admired the mystical powers of a Diabolus, their longevity and effortless ability to shape the world as they desire. Cultists, magicians and demonologists have acquired their own methods in acquiring this strength, but none more so than the Yoriteishou spiritually aware humans, gifted in the occult. They are the most well known group who have a long-standing history with the Diabolus. Other times, heirs have been formed from infernal unions between a Diabolus and human parent. These half-demons generally possess the traits and abilities associated with their parent. Combined with the natural drive of their human parent, half-demons often have enormous potential for growth. 'Entering the Human World' The Gates of Hell prevent Diabolus from entering the Human World, and despite their fearsome magic, they are unable to tear through the dimensional barriers that separate Hell from the other realms. However, Humans have long since been allured by the infernal powers and favors a Diabolus can grant, and have found means of summoning them to the Human Realm. Rituals, blood sacrifices, and the like have all been devised as a means to bring the Diabolus from the abyss. However even this is only a temporary solution. When a Diabolus is summoned to the Human World, their spiritual energy is finite. When its used up, it isnt recovered like other spiritual beings. Eventually a Diabolus must return to Hell, if only to regain its former strength. However Diabolus have been known to remain in the Human World, acquiring souls they have corrupted which can extend their stay by replenishing their reserves and growing stronger. For this reason Diabolus constantly strive to find a more permanent means of escaping into the Human World, where they may roam freely. 'Weaknesses' Diabolus have a few weaknesses that can be used against them by a knowledgeable foe. The first and most basic of these is pure silver. Why they suffer from this particular weakness has been the subject of much debate, but it is believed that other pure and earthly materials act as a natural bane towards these otherworldly creatures. Diabolus whom are susceptible to this material suffer excruciating pain and agony, an effect that appears to burn their form. Furthermore it appears to act as a sort of "grounder" for their power, weakening them immensely and leaving them susceptible to more mundane forms of attack and damage. Further contact with this material will actually destabilize their current form, forcing them to regress into a primordial ooze-like substance, that will immediately attempt to flee from the area. In stark contrast to most weaknesses, a Diabolus' susceptibility to silver only increases as they grow in power, likewise its purity must also increase as well in addition to other requirements that must be met, depending on the Diabolus. Again, while they suffer from this potent weakness, an unprepared foe may soon discover that not all weaknesses are the same. The lowest caste of Diabolus, the Bestia lack any physical defenses against it. Pure silver will cut through their hides as easily as a blade severs flesh from an ordinary human. However, as some Diabolus grow in power, their exact weakness distorts resembling more of a ritual that must be enacted. Daemon's for example can only be harmed by silver that has been blessed. Others may require silver dipped in the blood of a virgin, some kind of associated animal, or the like. Others may only be killed by silver while under moonlight. Due to the nature of a Diabolus and their propensity for bargaining with mortal's they tend to have a substantial amount of history, and thus a learned adversary will have the tools necessary to defeat them. The nature of silver and its relative power and defenses against Diaboli is an ever-evolving debate. Silver has been shown to provide exceptional defenses against the mental influences of a Diabolus. Silver medallions, rings, jewelry and the like if properly designed can be a potent ward against Daemons. They are unable to harm beings under such protections with direct physical touch, though given the plethora of special abilities they have this is only a minor inconvenience. However the one component that is shared with their weakness to silver is that of faith. For one reason or another faith, and the connection that silver has with whatever it is they believe in. Without that faith backing the silver, then it is nothing more than pretty metal. A human must believe in whatever it is the silver represents. A memory of a loved one, connection to one's home, a sense of brotherhood, anything at all can be used but it must be faith. Not fear born out of desperation. Many a fool has tried to harm a Diabolus with silver only to find that the supposed greatest weakness is as harmful as a gentle touch. Pentagrams, or the five-pointed star, are a particular weakness to all Diabolus, acting as a sort of barrier, preventing the Diabolus within its confines from escaping. A Diabolus is effectively imprisoned while the circle is drawn, as Bestia are completely and utterly helpless while imprisoned in such a fashion. However Daemons require more complex pentagrams, drawn and empowered by those with magical ability, if they are to be held, while it is believed that only a purely magical pentagram would be capable of imprisoning an Arcus Daemon. *With the addition of a second pentagram, and a bit of magical knowledge, a clever human can invoke a certain chant to bind the two together. Generally this method is used by experienced spell-casters wishing to summon a Diabolus in order to bind them to their will. Once summoned, the summoner gains some dominion over the Diabolus, and can requisition favors, information, or even demand subservience. The Diabolus in question is free to decline though generally not without some backlash, and can be sent back to Hell at the summoners choosing. Trivia *Diabolus are technically a "genderless" race, however individual personalities can lend to certain gender characteristics, and give them definition. Therefore most Diabolus generally choose a gender they favor, or one that best represents their personality. *Contrary to popular belief, Diabolus are not "evil", and can at best be described as having an inhuman or alien mindset which sets them apart. A wise or particularly chatty Diabolus could explain that what humans believe to be "evil" is entirely subjective, and changes with time, and that the label applied to Diabolus is done only to appease and make sense of their "reality". One could also go on to say that what they do is simply in their nature, and that is neither good nor evil, it just is. And another could say, that both are false, or rather not entirely true. Simply put, Diabolus have vastly different minds that work in equally different ways. *'Sources of Power for Sortiarius:' As magic in of itself represents the manipulation of the energies commanded by will, they are often invoking the powers of otherworldly beings who greatly resonate with whatever task they seek to accomplish. In many cases Arcus Daemons, and even powerful Daemons are unwittingly called upon within the various incantations and invocations that exist within magic, and is most prevalent in Sortiarius and its derivative magics, and in some cases even the Shinigami's Kido itself. It is possible through the use of a spell to directly summon a powerful being such as a Daemon or Arcus Daemon directly into your being in order to accomplish a spell, and in many cases is a requirement if such a being wishes to utilize the full power of that spell. Behind the Scenes *The Diabolus draw much inspiration from various monsters and entities found in Dungeons & Dragons materials. *This race was created to serve as a distinct form from Hollows. *Similar to the Hollows and Arrancar, Diabolus have a distinct Latin theme in regards to their names and abilities. *Epithet was something developed to grant Diabolus a transformed state, though this had originally been left out, as technically any Diabolus could have possessed this ability. It however, was made into one, as Demons and Devils were known at least in contemporary mythology to have unique names that once known granted potent spell-casters a greater degree of control over them when summoned, and if known to the demon or devil itself, granted it an immense boost in its own abilities. *Credit goes to Wen-M on deviantart for the Bestia Oni image, to the Claymore Wiki for the Daemon image based on Alicia from Claymore, and lastly for the Arcus Daemon image credit goes to Razielmn on deviantart. *Diabolus Relationships are based off of the Troll Relationships from Homestuck. Credit goes to the original author for the concepts used. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Race Category:Diabolus Category:Articles that can be used by others Category:Abysmal Shadows